


Fragmentos de Promesas

by WanderingLynx



Category: Cloud Atlas (2012), Cloud Atlas - David Mitchell
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Haunting, M/M, POV Second Person, español, frobismith - Freeform, ghost!robert
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLynx/pseuds/WanderingLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nunca fui un hombre muy paciente, pero me encuentro en el proceso de aprender la habilidad. Es un poco mórbido que sólo haya comenzado a intentarlo realmente después de mi muerte. Un disparo, y de repente pude verlo todo, escucharlo todo, y tener la certeza… que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que realmente pueda reencontrarte, querido Sixmith."</p><p>En el umbral entre la vida y lo que ocurre después de ella, Robert atestigua cuarenta y cuatro años de la vida de Sixsmith sin él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmentos de Promesas

Nunca fui un hombre muy paciente, pero me encuentro en el proceso de aprender la habilidad. Es un poco mórbido que sólo haya comenzado a intentarlo realmente después de mi muerte. Un disparo, y de repente pude verlo todo, escucharlo todo, y tener la certeza… que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que realmente pueda reencontrarte, querido Sixmith.

A menudo repaso la escena en mi cabeza. Tiene cierta estética deprimente, como mis ensoñaciones de los malos días, ¿no es verdad? Tendido en aquella bañera, tú acunándome como en una reproducción retorcida de La Pietá. Aunque no lo creas, lamento el dolor que te causé. Te hice daño muchas veces a lo largo de los años, pero nada se compara a la expresión que apareció en tu rostro al encontrarme. Si sirve de algo, puedo intentar prometerte que no volveré a hacerte sufrir de esa manera. Es una promesa absurda, pues probablemente no pueda cumplirla, pero uno puede hacer ciertos esfuerzos. Sólo espero que, cuando nos volvamos a ver, mi corazón recuerde las buenas intenciones.

 

***

 

Han sido años ya, Sixsmith, y te veo envejecer todos los días. Siempre hermoso. Siempre triste. No puedo arrepentirme de haber terminado con mi vida aquel día, pues incluso ahora estoy convencido de haber hecho lo correcto. Pero sí que me he vuelto consciente de las consecuencias para tí, la única persona sobre el planeta a la que yo le importaba algo. No me gusta que sientas que tu amor no fuese suficiente. Lo que hice no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Al menos eso puedo dártelo por seguro.

 

***

 

Por supuesto, la vida -la tuya- siguió, y te he visto tomar otros amantes, temeroso, pues el mundo que dejé atrás es uno que sin duda no se merecía a ninguno de los dos. Pero continúas sólo en el fondo. Nunca te casaste ni tuviste hijos, ninguno de los muchachos que te llevas a la cama duró más que una noche. Me sorprendes un poco, querido Sixsmith. De haber continuado mi historia, probablemente así es como hubiese sido para mí y sin embargo tú, mucho más tradicionalista, fuiste quien siguió mis pasos. No puedo decir que eso me agrade. Soy egoísta y te quería para mí pese a que yo me veía a mí mismo como un alma eternamente libre. Pero incluso así, las décadas de soledad que arrastras me conmueven de una forma que nada tiene que ver con la poesía.

Hay una parte mía que se refugia en el pensamiento de que sí, de hecho me amaste más que a nadie. Pero no era esto lo que deseaba para tí. No del todo.

 

***

 

El desastre que se teje a tus espaldas, lo observo como -¿me atrevería a decirlo?- el choque de trenes proverbial. La conspiración del reactor. Luisa Rey, quien lleva en el hombro la estrella de mi cadera, aquella que amabas raspar con los dientes. Me pregunto si notaste la coincidencia en algún momento. No tengo muy claro qué será ella de mí, espiritualmente hablando. Llevo mucho tiempo en el espacio entre una vida y el umbral de la vida después de la muerte esperándote, y aún así no estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona un alma, o qué es siquiera. ¿Se fragmenta un alma? ¿Es un torpe intento cósmico de reencuentro en vida, pese a que mi conciencia sigue en este lugar?

No creo llegar a saberlo, me temo que no puedo prometer averiguar una respuesta en el breve tiempo que te queda. Puedo ver cómo el lazo se va estrechando a tu alrededor. Y temo, como nunca temí por mí, porque a diferencia mía la muerte para tí no será una elección liberadora.

Por otro lado -y ya dije, querido Sixsmith, que sigo siendo el egoísta que conociste- no puedo evitar alegrarme de saber que pronto volveremos a vernos.

 

***

 

Fuga in crescendo, y todo culmina en un disparo. Pero la pieza acaba con un silencio abrupto, los pasos de tu asesino leves al abandonar tu habitación. Lo lamento. Lo lamento tanto. Porque verte ahora así, con una bala en la cabeza, me duele quizá tanto como debió dolerte a tí encontrarme en aquella bañera. Sabes que nunca pido disculpas por nada en lo absoluto y sin embargo ahora mismo… lo lamento tanto, Rufus. Perdóname.

Te he esperado cuarenta y cuatro años. No tengo muy claro qué hay tras la puerta. No sé si encarnaremos nuevamente, o si apareceremos en alguna otra parte. Pero puedo decirte, sin rodeos, que cada segundo en este lugar ha valido la pena. No quería que estuvieras sólo.

Pase lo que pase, una vez estemos juntos de nuevo, haré lo posible en no cometer los mismos errores. Tal vez en la siguiente vida -o en lo que sea que nos espere- pueda decirte a la cara, por vez primera seriamente, que te amo. Que siempre lo hice.

Será lo primero que haga cuando te encuentre. Y esa es una promesa que sí creo poder cumplir.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son fabulosos, los comments son aún más fabulosos. Este es el primer trabajo que publico en AO3, y eso me tiene muy contenta. No sé por qué me bajó la inspiración para hacer algo con esta pareja a estas horas de la madrugada... la película la vi hace un par de meses ya. Pero nunca dejaron de penarme. Robert y Sixsmith son demasiado hermosamente trágicos.


End file.
